Rosalie's story: chapter 1
by Kyonkun
Summary: A story about Rosalie basically. Get to know her better, you don't really hear too much about her in the books! D:


**Bwahahaa, this is the 2nd story ima genna post! Please be kind with the reviews, and I know this may be a little outta character, but … TT owells. I hate Bella, so she won't really be a main character in this. It's mostly just Rosalie and Jasp for now, but there is moreeth to come. :3 KK, I guess I'll let you get on with reading the story. I own…..**

**NOTHING!! Enjoy. Ohh, and btw, this is set like… after Bella moves into the Cullen household, but she's not a vampire yet. Hope u liek! X3**

**--**

In a dark alleyway in Forks, Arizona, a slender, beautiful girl slunk through the darkness.

She crept down the street, silent as a shadow, stealthy as a cat. Her long blonde hair rippled like water in the moonlight as she dodged a street light, her perfect features encased in the darkness. Ahead, movement broke the stillness, and her breath quickened. Her eyes focused on the moving target coming up in front of her, and a smile played across her delicate lips.

Drawing closer, the girl pinned herself to the cold, stone wall of the alleyway, her breath growing steadily faster as a sweet aroma wafted toward her.

"Dammit!" came a voice, and the shadow moved again, "This can's so sharp!"

Rosalie stepped yet closer, and a man came into focus, clutching his hand, facing a half-open dumpster. He was dressed in tattered clothes, and his dirty, emaciated frame looked so frail, it could be crushed as easily as a toothpick. 'In fact, for her, it probably _would _be that easy!' she thought to herself, and a steely glint swept across her eyes as she stepped nearer yet, purposefully scraping her foot along a pebble, causing the man to whirl around.

He was younger than she had thought, only about 18 or 19, still a boy. He was young enough to still be living with his parents, and yet… he was living out here in this cold city, reduced to scavenging from dumpsters, his injured hand dripping blood so… _deliciously. _

The boy's eyes examined her, a confused look in his eyes. "Wha-- who are you? What do you want?"

Rosalie stepped closer, arranging her face into a calm, composed expression, fully aware of how out-of-place she must appear. After all, she was-- or appeared to be an 18 year old from the heavens. Her face and body were perfectly proportioned, and her white-blonde hair never fell out of place. She was dressed in form-fitting black pants and a low-cut white blouse, looking like she should well be out somewhere fancy or at least a club instead of this dank, dark alleyway.

"Hello there," she said simply, stepping closer yet, her hungry red eyes smoldering at him from underneath thick lashes.

The boy stood, stunned motionless. Then, clearing his throat he took a step closer, his face still distorted with confusion. "Err.. hello. I'm--"

But it was too late. Rosalie leapt at him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as her face leaned into his neck and she bit down. A gasp was all he had time to utter as warm, hot blood rushed from his neck into her mouth. _It was wonderful. _The boy attempted to fight back, backing up, but only banging into the dumpster he had been searching through before. He tried to push her away, but was growing weaker every minute. His fervent kicks on the dumpster became increasingly desperate, and just as Rosalie felt his blood become thinner, a light shined from above as somebody flicked on their light.

"What's going on down there?" called a booming voice, echoing through the alleyway.

"Shit!" muttered Rosalie, and grudgingly, she pulled away from the boy and he fell to the floor, unconscious from blood loss. With one last wistful look back at the body, she fled, her long legs covering the ground easily as she pelted through the night. Silent as a shadow. Stealthy as a cat.

The door slammed shut as Rosalie walked in the front door of the large Cullen house, and she walked down the hallway, trying to appear as casual as possible. The large plasma screen was on in the living room, and the entire household plus Bella were seated on the surrounding sofas. Emmett was seated next to Alice, his face glued to the plasma, and his muscles tense as he muttered under his breath, watching the football play on television as though his life depended on it. His excitement was flowing throughout the whole room, as what happened whenever he felt a particularly strong emotion, although no-one was nearly as interested in the game as he was.

Alice looked bored as she picked at the stitching on her lacy black skirt. Her short hair was pulled back in as much of a ponytail as she could get it, and her feet were resting on a pair of high-heeled boots she must have been wearing earlier. Jasper was seated on the other side of Alice, staring down at a book, a look of satisfaction on his face. Glancing up, he smiled at her. "Hey Rose," he said softly, before turning back to his book.

On the opposite couch, Edward was sitting with his arm around Bella. They were talking, but it was too soft to hear, even with her heightened vampire senses, and at the very end sat Esme and Carlisle. They were watching the game detachedly, and Carlisle had a medical book propped open on his lap. Her family.

Walking over to where Jasper was sitting, she scooted up next to him, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as he smiled again at her before returning to the book. Rosalie waited apprehensively, but he, nor anyone else seemed to notice the smell of blood that must still be lingering around her, although she had rubbed herself with flowers from the garden outside before entering. With a sigh of relief, she leaned back, looking disinterestedly at the game.

After a few minutes of mindless tackling, Rosalie's attention began to wander. She remembered the look of complete shock on the boy in the alleyway's face. His stunned expression flashed before her eyes, and a pain shot through her mouth, causing her to wince.

_He was only a human. Only a homeless man. I ended his life for a good cause, I'm sure he's happier now. _But these thoughts only gave her fleeting reassurance. Her victims usually never caused her to think twice about them, but this man… no, this boy… he had been so young and innocent. He hadn't known what hit him. Sighing, Rosalie examined her fingernails for lack of something better to do.

Suddenly, there was a roar from Emmett, and Alice rolled her eyes. "YESS! Steelers won, OH YEAHH!!" he screamed. Alice kicked him softly, and Jasper chuckled.

"Okay kids, it's pretty late. Time for bed!"

Alice smiled at Rosalie before getting gracefully up towards the spiraling staircase, and climbing it, Emmett following behind like a giant puppydog. Edward followed them, carrying Bella, and Esme and Carlisle walked over to their room on the opposite side of the room. It was very stupid really. Vampires didn't even sleep, but their family was trying to make things as comfortable as possible for Bella. _God, Bella was such a nuisance. _

Reluctantly, Rosalie got up from the couch, pulling Jasper with her towards their bedroom. It was right under the stairs, a little door that was hard to see, but when you opened it, it spread out into a spacious and lavishly decorated room.

One of the walls had been turned into a giant bookcase for Jasper to store all his novels, and near the bathroom was Rosalie's vanity dresser, with makeup, perfume, and jewelry galore. **But these material things did not satisfy her tonight. **

Rosalie fell gracefully onto the bed, and curled her arms around a pillow, waiting for Jasper to join her, but when he did not she looked up to find his pale, liquid-amber eyes staring down at her with concern.

"What was it tonight?" he asked simply, bluntly. _Damn. She should have known he'd figure it out the moment she walked in the door. _

"Just a homeless man. It's no big deal."

"Then what's wrong? His life must have been pretty bad anyways, for him to be homeless."

"Ya. He was young though. Only 18. 19 maybe."

"Rose, you know we don't kill kids. You should've known better."

"I didn't know it at the time. He was turned around, and cut his hand on a can. I couldn't help myself. His blood just smelled sooo delicious."

Jasper set his book down on the bedside table, and spread himself out on the bed next to her. "Well, It'll be okay Rose. It was a mistake. Just forget about it." He pulled her to him in his strong, muscular arms, and laid his head on top of hers.

_He was always so comforting. Always so…_

He kissed her on the top of her head, and held her like this for a very long time before finally, they pulled apart, him returning to his book, her to her thoughts.

**--**

**I Hope you lieked the first chapter! #2 should come out pretty soon, but ima feelin too lazy rite now. I prawmise! Sometime this week! Buhhbye 4 now :3**

**-Kyounkun a.k.a. E.m.m.y.y. **


End file.
